sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:Secret of the Sands
Plot Rumors of a legendary treasure hidden deep within the Desert Ocean Zone of Efrika have been passed around for centuries, in the form of fables and myths. But now, beliefs become firmer, and many people believe it is entirely possible that the place does exist. Unfortunately, these rumors have reached those with less-than-noble mindsets, including Dr. Eggman himself. Believing that such a hard-to-reach and nigh-mythical location would be the perfect place to house a Chaos Emerald, as well as other potentially powerful artifacts, Eggman orders the Efrika Sub-boss stationed in the Desert Ocean Zone, Kerion Croc, to seek out the sanctuary and find the Chaos Emerald for him. Rules #'Stick to the plot.' Do not alter it to revolve around your character, do not change it drastically, etc. #'No Godmodding.' You should all know what this means; no auto-hitting, no random attacks, no constant avoidance of damage, etc. #'No Trolling.' #'No picking random fights with others.' #'Do not just randomly jump into a scene.' Either ask, or build up your arrival accordingly (I.E "Suddenly, such and such and such" or "Meanwhile, somewhere else blah blah blah") #'No steering the plot off course or making it revolve around your character(s).' #'No canon characters.' #'No controlling other users' characters without their permission.' #'As of now, only the Sandstorm Arbiters (which also includes Nassor and Rashidi-Oba) live in the temple.' This means you can't suddenly decide to have your character live there as well; you must ask me, first. #'No finding the treasure early!' I already have an idea as to what it is, and I'll decide when it's found! #'No randomly teleporting into The Pharaoh's room!' #'Put effort in your posts'. I mean it; none of this "Person: Shadow Ball! *uses Shadow Ball*" crap. #*'Acceptable method:' (Person: Shadow Ball! *charges up a concentrated ball of shadow energy, and then fires it at Person 2*) #*'Preferred method:' ("Shadow Ball!" Person yelled. Cupping his hands in front of him, he began charging up a concentrated ball of pure shadows. After a few seconds he threw the ball at Person 2.) Current Participants Moderators are the peacekeepers of the RP (their names are in green). Listen to them if they tell you that you broke a rule, and don't throw a hissy pissy fit if they give out constructive criticism on how you RP. * - RP Owner/Moderator **'Strikes:' 0 Banned Users Characters Heroes Those who wish to explore, and possibly find the Treasure! Neutral Those with unknown motives. *'Egg Ruin Renegades' - Played by Ryu Villains Those who want the treasure for selfish reasons! *'Dr. Eggman' - He believes that a Chaos Emerald is hidden within the temple. *'Kerion Croc' - Kerion searches for the temple at the behest of Dr. Eggman. However, Kerion will gladly take any other treasures he can find, as well. Played by Ryu. *'Efrika Egg Soldiers' - The regiment of Efrika Egg Soldiers who serve under Sub-boss Kerion Croc. Played by anyone (Ryu plays as Bami). Other Are these guys Good or Evil? (All played by Ryu) *'Pharaoh Nassor' - Once a kind and generous king with a wife and child, a traitorous magician cursed the pharaoh's people, causing them to turn on him; as a result, Nassor locked himself away in his temple... *'The Sandstorm Arbiters' *'Rashidi-Oba' - Male; the keeper of the Sanctuary's grand library. Roleplay Prologue Within the Shifting Sands Egg Base, a large, Cyberized crocodile is bent over an old-looking map sprawled out on a table. Blade-like, steel claws drum rhythmically against the paper, and icy blue eyes are narrowed. "For too long, you've been hidden from me...a drop of precious water in an endless, parched hell..." He growled a bit, eyes scanning the map restlessly. It was a bit of an archaic-looking scroll, with the illustration of a beautiful temple roughly in the middle of it; the map itself was of the Desert Ocean Zone. "You're there, I know you are! There wouldn't be an eternal sandstorm for no reason!" The door opened up behind him, and a male jaguar wearing Egg Soldier fatigues poked his head in. "Sir?" Almost instantly, the crocodile whirled his head around, snarling. "Who interrupts me?!" The jaguar cowered, clearly terrified of the much taller Mobian. "I-It's Dr. Eggman, sir! He wants to speak with you!" The croc snorted a bit, and strode forward. "Very well..." Within the command center, the jaguar was timidly following the crocodile as he approached the central monitor, where the face of the doctor himself could be seen, with an impatient frown on his face. "I hope I did not keep you waiting, sir," said the crocodile, his brusque tone having completely vanished to be replaced by one of careful respect; even he feared Eggman's wrath. Part 1: The Journey In the town of Brightdune... Category:Roleplays Category:Purple Paw Roleplays